<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alphonse Elric is Not Allowed to Adopt Any More Stray Cats by themadlurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157853">Alphonse Elric is Not Allowed to Adopt Any More Stray Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker'>themadlurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>misc. tumblr ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By the authority of Edward Elric, trusted advisor to Roy Mustang, new head of the Amestrian government, all stray cats must hereby immediately be adopted by local citizens (before his baby brother tries to bring them all home).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric &amp; every stray cat in Amestris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>misc. tumblr ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alphonse Elric is Not Allowed to Adopt Any More Stray Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm even in this fandom. But my friends who are assure me that Al has a Cat Problem, and obviously it's going to take the resources of an enitre government to keep him in check.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... you're saying that every single cat in amestris has been adopted, brother?"</p><p>"Every single one."</p><p>"...even the alley cats?"</p><p>"...have been tagged and wander freely during the day but have registered, loving homes awaiting them at dusk."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Everything okay, Al? You're tearing up a bit."</p><p>"I'm just... so... so happy... for all the cats... with homes... who won't be coming to live with me..."</p>
<hr/><p>(one week later)</p><p>"Have you ever thought about how much ferrets and cats have in common?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally <a href="https://borninthecold.tumblr.com/post/153455786201/shortly-after-roy-takes-over">posted on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>